


L'unione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E' immediatamente dopo, la notte stessa, Freezer Returns.L''unione' tra Bulma e Vegeta.Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:Paid In FullSonata Arcticahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1zkXdqcajk





	L'unione

L’unione  
  
Vegeta si sfilò la battle e la gettò ai piedi del letto. Rimase in boxer, si avvicinò alla finestra e scostò le tende.  
“Lavamela” ordinò. Sentì i passi della donna e si voltò. La vide avanzare verso di lui in intimo, girò il capo e guardò la camicia da notte appoggiata sul letto.  
“Hai capito?” chiese.  
Bulma si mise sulle punte e gli accarezzò il petto, passò con la mano sotto una cicatrice e le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide. Il vento le fece aleggiare i lunghi capelli blu intorno al viso.  
“Resta” sussurrò. Vegeta le afferrò una mano, le baciò il palmo e scese con i baci fino al gomito lasciandole una scia di saliva.  
“Il marmocchio che fa?” domandò ringhiando. La donna gli accarezzò il mento spigoloso, piegò il capo e avvicinò le labbra a quelle dell’altro.  
“Adesso te ne frega scimmione?” chiese. Vegeta ghignò.  
“Ora ti riconosco donna” sussurrò. Unì le labbra a quelle di lei e le mosse su e giù approfondendo via via il bacio. Le lasciò andare la mano e la prese per i fianchi, la sollevò avvicinandosela. Lei gli cinse i fianchi con le gambe e contraccambiò al bacio. Le strappò il reggiseno e le accarezzò il seno con la mano a coppa sentendolo turgido. Lei gli accarezzò il buco sopra i glutei con la punta del piede sentendo in profondità la base pelosa della coda del saiyan. Vegeta mugolò di piacere e le morse il labbro. La scienziata avvampò, lui piegò il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. La baciò lungo il collo e scese, arrivò all’altro seno e le mordicchiò il capezzolo facendola gemere. Bulma gli passò le mani tra i capelli e lui le strappò le mutandine umide. Avvertì il proprio membro pulsare, avvertì la stoffa stringerglielo e farglielo bruciare.  
“Oggi ho capito una cosa. Il marmocchio è mio, nessuno me lo deve portare via” mormorò con voce roca. Bulma si sporse e gli baciò il lobo dell’orecchio, lo prese tra le labbra rosee e lo succhiò. Vegeta si sfilò i boxer.  
“E anche tu sei mia”. Aggiunse, indurendo la voce. La stese sul letto e la schiacciò sotto il suo corpo. Bulma si strinse più forte con le gambe intorno a lui e gli accarezzò il corpo muscolo. Avvertiva il calore della pelle di lui e i segni delle cicatrici.  
“Tua mi hai fatto spesso. Se questo non ti basta forse è qualcosa di più, principe dei saiyan” bisbigliò Briefs con voce cristallina.  
“Se mi odio, non posso certo considerare bene te. Non dite sempre che sono ossessionato da me stesso con il mio orgoglio?” domandò Vegeta. La penetrò da davanti facendole sfuggire un gemito. Premette più a fondo, uscì e rientrò con forza ripetutamente facendola gemere. Le guance di entrambi si arrossarono, i loro corpi s’imperlarono di gocce di sudore e gli ansimi della donna risuonarono nella stanza.  
“Voi saiyan non avete niente di dolce?” domandò. Vegeta le strinse le gambe e approfondì ancor di più il contatto facendola gridare.  
“L’unione” sibilò. Una serie di ciocche gli finirono davanti agli occhi.  
“Fallo!” ordinò Bulma. Vegeta digrignò i denti.  
“Prima o poi ti ucciderò oca, mi fai fare troppe brutte figure” si lamentò. Unì la sua fronte a quella di lei. Bulma sgranò gli occhi e fu scossa da una serie di tremiti. Frammenti di colore, brusii di vari voci, pezzi di movimenti si confusero facendole dolere la testa.  
“Scegline una …”. La voce di Vegeta sovrastò il fiume di ricordi. La donna allungò le mani e un’immagine le apparve davanti agli occhi.  
  
_Il bambino guardò per terra. Osservò gli stivaletti sporchi di sangue violaceo. I capelli a fiamma sul suo capo erano striati da riflessi rossastri. Le ossa erano sporgenti sotto la tuta blu. Si piegò, afferrò una mano e deglutì ripetutamente. Ne mordicchiò un indice, strappò un pezzo di pelle e la ingoiò._  
  
Bulma boccheggiò e Vegeta staccò la sua fronte sudata da quella di lei.  
“Po … adesso … io …” balbettò Bulma, i capelli blu le gocciolavano sudore. Vegeta uscì da dentro di lei, si sdraiò sul suo corpo pallido in contrasto con il suo abbronzato. Chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la guancia sulla sua spalla.  
“Puoi vedere i miei ricordi quando vuoi, scema insopportabile” biascicò. Bulma sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
“Grazie dell’onore, principe degli scimmioni” sussurrò gentilmente.


End file.
